The present invention relates to an optical disk drive, and more particularly to a driving device and a chassis for a disk tray of the optical disk drive, which provides a structure of the chassis capable of introducing a cost-effective material.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a structure of a conventional optical disk drive without a casing is illustrated. Other than a suction type optical disk drive, the disk tray is a necessary component of an optical disk drive. In using an optical disk drive, the disk tray needs to move out and in from a chassis for being placed or taken out an optical disk.
A disk tray 1 is connected to the chassis 2 which is mounted to the casing of the optical disk drive. In order that the disk tray 1 can be moved back and forth on the chassis 2, a power source is installed; therefore, as power is transferred through a driving means, the disk tray 1 can open and close.
In generally, the power source is a motor 4 which is connected to a driving wheel 41. The driving wheel 41 drives a driven wheel 43 through a belt 42. Then, the driven wheel 43 drives a decelerating gear set 45 through a toothed portion 44 thereof for driving the disk tray 1.
In order that the manufacturing and assembling can be made conveniently, the chassis 2 is made integrally including a protruding axial column 24 directly formed thereon at a position to support the driven wheel 43. When the driven wheel 43 is engaged with an upper end of the axial column 24, a short screw 23 is locked at a top end of the axial column 24 for preventing that the driven wheel 43 from being ejected.
This structure has a defect in that the chassis 2 must be made with a high temperature tolerable material since it is possible that an optical disk drive may be exposed to a high temperature environment, such as in operation and transportation. Therefore, in general, an optical disk drive must suffer from a test of 60 degree C. In order to prevent the axial column 24 on the chassis 2 from distortion by the pulling tension of the belt 42 and even the chassis 2 from being destroyed in a high temperature, material such as PC+ABS, GE (General Electric) NORYL (plastic), and other high temperature tolerant material, a second material, is necessary. However, the above materials are expensive, and the whole cost of the optical disk drive thus cannot be reduced. If a general ABS is used, it is possible that the axial column 24 will deform as the optical disk drive is operated. Therefore, the current optical disk drives use high cost material for the disk tray and chassis. While the profit of an optical disk drive is decreased continuously, the manufacturing cost needs to be reduced.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a driving device and chassis for a disk tray of an optical disk drive. The rotary shaft retainer can easily be installed to the chassis and can suffer from high temperature without deformation. Through the design of the retainer, the force applied to the chassis is reduced and the ability of the chassis preventing against the torque of the tension from the belt is increased. Furthermore, the chassis of the optical disk drive can be made of a general high temperature tolerable material so that the manufacturing work is improved. The manufacturing process is easy and cost of the chassis of an optical disk drive is reduced.
In order to achieve aforesaid object, the present invention provides a rotary shaft retainer which is a rotary shaft screw. An upper half of the rotary shaft screw is an axial portion, and a lower half of the rotary shaft screw has a thread, and the axial portion of the rotary shaft screw serves to be pivotally connected to a thread of a short column protruded from the chassis. The thread is locked to a joint of the chassis; or a rotary shaft retainer is integrally formed with the chassis through a rotary shaft. The chassis is made of a general material. Furthermore, the chassis is made of a general ABS resin. The manufacturing cost can be reduced greatly. The rotary shaft retainer is a metal rotary shaft and is integrally formed with the chassis by insert molding.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.